cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira
Akira Akira Official Flag Akiran Motto:' "Loyalty, Pride and Self-Betterment. ". About Ruler Kamino Founded June 23, 2009 Capital Kyser Lutien Government Type Language English Religion Race Japanese and Caucasian Population 20,530 Literacy Rate 20.79% Economy Currency Tax Rate 15% Team Color Resources Connected Resources Bonus Resources None Military DEFCON Level Number of Soldiers Lost in All Wars 0 Attacking + 0 Defending Foreign Relations Alliance The Foreign Division Alliance Position none Akira is a growing, developing, and established nation with citizens primarily of Japanese and Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Shinto. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Akira work diligently to produce Gold and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Akira is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Akira to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Akira allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Akira believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Akira will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. AKIRAN HISTORY The Beginning : On June 27, 2009 a small group of displaced refugees from the Karma War, living in seclusion on Kodiak Island in the north pacific, were debating there future. In this argument there were two opposing factions. : The larger of these two groups were the Democrats lead by Kamino. Supporting total democracy and isolationism, sighting that being “involved” had gotten there homelands destroyed and that an isolationist policy would serve better at providing a safe society, and that a government of the people should exist to take care of the people. : The smaller of the two factions were the Federalists, who supported the nation being ran by skilled politicians and interventionism, stating that “you don’t allow a carpenter to conduct brain surgery, so why should we have a citizen who knows nothing of politics, vote?” Also believing that being involved in international politics was far more beneficial to there security, stating that “isolationism only works one way, we may not attack them, but they may not be so kind in that ideal”. : After much debate and in some cases violent clashes, the Democrats won, and formed a Democratic government. The Federalists stated that “the Democrats have signed an invitation to the rest of the world to rape us” and that “sooner or later, they Democrats would realize there mistakes and will beg us to save them”. Akira and the DOC : Kamino, the now, President of Akira soon realized that they were unable to defend themselves from the numerous raiders, and was charged by the people to find an alliance with there principles to help ensure the safety of Akira. After intense searching Kamino approched the Democratic Open Community (DOC), an alliance where all nations were members of the government. : On June 29, 2009 at 4:20:35 PM Akira gained full membership of the Democratic Open Community. The People of Akira were parting in the streets for three days in rejoicing; however there were some who worried that this was the end of Akiran Sovereignty. But Kamino vowed to never surrender the ideals for which Akira was founded. : After several citizens of Akira had moved away from the other nations and alliances that had waged relentless, pointless wars and seeing the absolout dictatorships that sought to control there every way of life, many Akirans were very awake to the dangers that threatend there new found freedom. Within the First week Kamino sought to make changes in the DOC that would help ensure Akiran ideals from any kind of threat. Kamino fought for three major bills. The "Anti-thread locking bill of 2009" to ensure the freedom of speech, the "Fair Treatment and Ample Warning Bill of 2009" to ensure unfair prosecution, and the "fair and uniformed voting practices and procedures act of 2009" to uphold the democratic process by preventing foul play. Sadly the "Anti-thread locking bill of 2009" did not pass. : On July 16, 2009 Tamurin motioned for the DOC to join the "The Peace and Love Train Accords" which Kamino strongly apposed, arguing three points. Firstly that it gives up to much DOC sovereignty, secondly, That it places the DOC in a position more likely to go to war, and lastly, that it would be supporting the alliance of zenith which was not a direct democracy, being such, would one day turn on the DOC. The Peace and Love Train Accords were eventually passed. : On August 6, 2009 Kamino realizing that the DOC could not remain quiet forever and because of the Democratic ideals of the DOC knew that one day those ideals would be a threat to the power of the elitist dictators of the largest alliances on planet bob. He realized that the message of direct democracy was so powerful that the members of those alliances would eventually leave and join the DOC. As such, Kamino proposed the "Office of Intelligence Services (OIS) ACT OF 2009" which would allow for the DOC to begin collecting intelligence on other alliances and providing for early warning to the DOC from future aggression. The bill was passed with huge support. : On that same day a bill was proposed by another member of the DOC to create a system of wolf packs or strike teams that would support any nation not in an alliance from attack by unaligned raiders in the hopes that the defended nation would join the DOC and/or allow the DOC's members from gaining wartime experience. : Kamino also realized that the DOC was going to have allies whether the people of Akira supported it or not, so rather than fighting against the creation of treaties he decided to be selective of allies. Knowing that because a direct democracy poses a threat to dictatorships he decided that to allow for the fostering of Democracy, it would be beneficial to support other direct democracies. So on August 11, 2009 Kamino supported the passage of a treaty between the DOC and the LSF, two direct democracies. : In Mid August kamino motioned to amend the basic law by adding two aditional Ombudsmen citing that one man serving as Ombudsman was to much power for any one man. At the same time Kamino was running for the office of Ombudsman, some stated that this was a move to help ensure his achievement of power and others said that this was to allow him to maintain power fro a longger period. To ensure that his intentions were loyal and to ensure the passage of this legislation, he withdrew from the election vowing to never again run for the office of Ombudsman. : Kamino also created the DOC motto "Peace and Prosperity through strength and democracy" which was accepted my a large majority. DOC Awards The winds of change begin to shift : In early September, the federalists opposition to Kaminos policies argued that the course of Akira and its membership into the DOC was harmful to Akiras development and safety. The Federalists argued that membership into a larger and more established alliance would be far more beneficial to Akirians, and would greatly further there development, ensure there safety and preserve ideals. They also argued that a democracy is set to fail from its birth as more and more legislation would gradually erode the ideals of the founded democracy and that a dictatorship would ensure the preservation of the ideals of an alliance by placing a single sovereign accountable for his actions as opposed to the whole of society, in which could ot be changed and that once a democracy shifts, it can never go back to its origins. These ideals gained monumentous support in Akira. Civil War : On the 28th of September 2009, Federalist forces overwhelmed the nation and seized control of the Akiran Government, restructuring every aspect, from Government type, trade deals and tech selling practices and finally withdrawing from the DOC and applying to join the New Polar Order (NpO). The new government, stating that Kamino was a good and loyal leader of Akira regardless of political ideals, would be allowed to serve Akira and as such would remain the president of the new Akiran government. The Kamino Incident ; In early October Kamino, due to his ideals, moved to help Democracy and hurting dictatorships without authrization. When Kamino left the DOC he joined the NpO and believed that by constantly promoting ideals to the people , that it would cause others to think about them more. He published a paper called "why democracies don't work" which was to be the first in a series of papers spread throughout a one year period that would 1. waould garner public support for Kamino 2. to bring to light that the emperor could be overthrown. The paper was mistakenly postedon the Open World Forum (OWF) and was seen by former members of the DOC. There was an explosion of outrage over the document and the drudging of the DOC, and many former members cited that there were many blatant lies in the document. Kamino knew that there could be lies in the document as no members of the NpO would not research the paper. Kamino was given several pats on the back on the paper, but it was not until its release into the OWF that finally brought the plan to an end once Kamino recieved large ammounts of pressure from the DOC and former DOC members. ; Kamino eventually appologized for the paper but the appology was not very well accepted. Kamino left the NpO and joined The Foreign Division and taking there second chance. But has given up any further atempts at espionage. Aliance History War History